La passion vampirique
by naku-gl
Summary: Et encore un lemon sur notre couple phare !


Et oui ... encore un lemon !! faut croire que ca me colle a la peau !! lol

Enjoy !! ;)

* * *

**La passion vampirique**

"Bella, dors. Tu vas être fatiguée demain. Et tu risques de t'endormir devant ta feuille de Math." Me dit-il sur un ton qu'il espérait dur. Mais il n'arrivait jamais à être aussi ferme qu'il le souhaitait, ni à me résister longtemps d'ailleurs.

"Je suis trop stressée pour dormir ! Tu sais ce qui me détendrait ?" Demandai-je innocemment en me tournant sur le côté pour lui faire face. Il souriait. Lentement je levais la main vers son visage, caressais sa joue puis la passais dans ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment.

J'en profitais pour approcher mon visage et collais doucement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il sourit de nouveau durant quelques secondes puis me rendit mon baiser. Sa main montait et descendait le long de mon flan – de ma hanche à mon bras – m'envoyant à chaque passage des frissons de plaisir.

Je raffermis l'emprise de ma main sur sa nuque et accentuais notre baiser, jouant avec ma langue en traçant le contour de ses lèvres. Un grognement plaintif me fit rire. J'étais heureuse de l'effet que je lui provoquais. Lui, toujours si sérieux, avait tout compte fait des faiblesses plus humaines.

Ne voulant pas rompre ce doux moment, je me cambrai pour coller mon buste à son torse nu. J'appréhendais qu'il me repousse comme il en avait l'habitude à chaque fois que notre rapprochement se faisait plus audacieux.

Quelle idée j'avais eu d'enlever sa chemise ! Ca me paraissait une bonne idée sur le coup ! C'était une bonne idée, mais il devait savoir que moi, simple humaine, je ne pouvais résister à son corps si parfait, si beau, si attirant. Etait-ce de ma faute si j'étais aussi faible ?

Il plaça délicatement sa main sur mes reins et me pressa d'avantage contre lui, accentuant par la même occasion l'intensité de nos baisers. Sa langue caressait la mienne … c'était un supplice merveilleux que de devoir subir ces sensations.

En un mouvement je me retrouvais sur lui, sa main droite toujours sur mes reins et la gauche derrière ma tête, m'interdisant le moindre geste me permettant de me libérer. Bien sûr, je n'avais aucune envie de me libérer. Au contraire, je ramenais ma deuxième main sur sa nuque et l'embrassais plus passionnément.

Doucement, il pencha ma tête sur le côté et prit une profonde respiration dans mon cou, faisant glisser le bout de son nez sur ma peau. Son souffle frais m'électrisa. Comment une simple respiration pouvait me donner tant de plaisir et d'envie?

Sa main posée sur mes reins descendit lentement vers mes fesses, puis il la glissa sous mon short, me collant ainsi d'avantage contre lui. Je pouvais sentir son sexe se durcir sous nos caresses. Existait-il de meilleurs moments que ceux-ci ? Ou les sensations se faisaient-elles plus intenses ?

J'entamais de légers mouvements du bassin, qu'il intensifia de la main. Lentement, j'ouvris les yeux. Je me rendis compte qu'à chacun de nos faibles préliminaires, je m'étais totalement laissée aller sur nos faits et gestes, fermant les yeux pour les savourer d'avantage et pas une seule fois je n'avais eu la curiosité de connaître l'expression du visage de mon amour.

Edward fermait les yeux, prenant de grandes respirations ; ses narines s'écartaient à chaque nouvelle inspiration puis suivait une grimace et un sourire quand il expirait. Cette réaction m'excitait d'avantage : il m'aimait tellement qu'il prenait plaisir à souffrir, sentant mon sang si atrocement désirable pour lui.

Sans m'en rendre compte, perdue dans la contemplation de sa perfection, j'avais progressivement arrêté mes frottements. Il ouvrit les yeux, ajoutant, d'un air interrogatif, une nouvelle expression du visage. Je ne lui laissais cependant pas l'occasion de me questionner ni même de changer d'avis sur ce que nous étions en train de faire. Je l'embrassais passionnément et repris mes mouvements, très vite épousés par ceux d'Edward.

J'étais totalement sous son emprise. Incapable de parler, complètement hypnotisée par ses gestes plus entreprenants que jamais.

Je me défis – à regret – de sa bouche pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire. Je marquais chaque centimètre de sa peau avec ma langue, savourant son parfum si envoutant.

Il remonta ses mains sur mes hanches pour me permettre de descendre sur ses pectoraux, ses muscles ventraux magnifiquement dessinés.

Tout en embrassant son ventre, je dégrafais un à un les boutons de son jean. Il leva son bassin pour que je l'enlève.

Le jean à peu près au niveau des genoux, j'embrassais furtivement son membre à travers son boxer. Il leva d'un coup la tête et émis un petit hoquet de surprise.

Je souris tout en enlevant complètement son pantalon, puis revins à l'objet de mes pensées et commençais à jouer avec la bande élastique de son sous-vêtement.

J'embrassais doucement son bas ventre, rabaissant d'un ou deux millimètres son caleçon à chaque baiser.

Une fois son sexe totalement nu, je m'approchai lentement et passai délicatement le bout de ma langue de tout son long.

"Bella." Dit-il dans un souffle.

Alors que je continuais mes caresses, j'aperçus du coin des yeux qu'il s'était mis un oreiller sur la tête.

Charlie étant dans sa chambre, nous pouvions être très vite découverts, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer mon désir et mon envie de le faire crier.

La totalité de son sexe dans ma bouche, je l'entendais haleter de plaisir.

Une déchirure précéda de près un claquement de mâchoire, je relevai la tête pour découvrir mon adonis devenu ange avec toutes les plumes éparpillées sur et autour de son corps.

Il m'attrapa brusquement les poignets et me ramena sur lui. Il m'embrassa fougueusement, puis ancra son regard dans le mien et me dit en souriant "Tu es une diablesse. Pas besoin de te transformer en vampire, tu es déjà un démon !"

Il nous installa sur le côté et garda dans une main mes deux poignets. Doucement, du bout de l'index, il déboutonna ma chemise. Son doigt continua sa course vers la fermeture éclair de mon short et d'un geste sûr vint titiller mon intimité.

Moi qui croyais l'avoir étonné, je me retrouvais abasourdie. Lui d'habitude si prudent, il prenait un chemin qui ne pouvait avoir qu'une fin possible. Mon plaisir, notre plaisir.

Le va et vient qu'il entamait en moi me donna l'impression que mon corps entier prenait feu. La brûlure que j'avais ressenti lorsque James m'avait mordue n'était rien comparé au brasier qui me consumait. Et pourtant, je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'il s'arrête.

Avec la rapidité qui lui était propre, il ôta mes vêtements. Edward marqua une pause en revenant auprès de moi. J'étais sûre que la vision de mon corps nu le rendait d'avantage nerveux.

Pour ma part, aucune gêne n'émanait de moi et j'en fus moi-même étonnée. J'étais dans une telle confiance de nos actes, qu'à ma plus grande satisfaction je ne rougis pas. Je n'avais aucune raison d'avoir honte ou peur, ce que nous faisions était naturel, j'en avais la certitude.

Délicatement il s'installa sur moi, prenant soin d'écarter délicatement mes cuisses pour se placer convenablement.

Sans interrompre une seule seconde notre regard, il entra en moi et commença une danse endiablée, soudant nos corps pour l'éternité.

Cet acte si anodin pour certains avait pour moi la même importance que le mariage à ses yeux. Je lui offrais mon corps en plus de mon âme et de mon amour.

Peut être était-ce une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait au départ souhaité que nous attendions. Peut être avait-il déjà l'impression que j'abandonnais tout pour être à ses côtés. Mon âme – si je croyais ce qu'il disait – mon amour – il ne pensait pas le mériter – mon corps – il avait peur d'en prendre possession – et ma vie – il ne voulait pas la sacrifier. Cependant, mon âme importait peu sans lui, il avait déjà mon amour depuis le premier jour, il était en train de savourer mon corps et ma vie lui appartenait depuis longtemps.

Ma vie était entre ses mains. Elle l'avait toujours été. Le visage concentré d'Edward m'assurait qu'il ne la risquerait jamais sans être lui-même sûr de son contrôle.

Je sentais le plaisir parcourir la totalité de mon corps et n'avais qu'une envie, le laisser me submerger.

La sensation de perfection ne me quitta pas une seule seconde. Comment pouvait-il croire que notre amour ne valait pas la peine d'être transformé. Et même si Edward avait raison et que nous perdions notre âme en devenant vampire, il en valait plus que la peine. Tout en lui en valait la peine.

Progressivement, il se fit plus rapide. Mon plaisir augmenta avec la rapidité de ses coups de reins.

Notre plaisir fut si intense que ni lui ni moi ne pûmes retenir nos cris de satisfaction. Peu importait que mon père soit dans la pièce voisine. Même le châtiment qui s'ensuivrait s'il nous trouvait dans cette position, en valait la peine.

Edward se retira, un sourire radieux jusqu'aux oreilles. Il s'allongea près de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Tendrement, il m'embrassa le sommet du crâne et murmura "Ce que l'amour peut faire, l'amour ose le tenter." Je reconnu l'extrait de Roméo et Juliette. Cette histoire encore et toujours définissait parfaitement notre situation. Edward raffermit son étreinte, je le sentis sourire contre mes cheveux. "Je t'aime Bella. Dors."

Voila ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il ne m'avait pas repoussée après son grognement et dit "Bella, je pensais qu'on avait un marché ?"

Stupide vampire avec ses stupides règles.

* * *

qu'avez vous pensé de mon dernier lemon ?? un autre est en cours !! mais je ne sais pas encore exactement quand je le finirais !! ;)

en attendant, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de cet OS !!


End file.
